A variety of portable and temporary seating or reclining equipment has been developed in recent years, adapted for easy transport and convenient storage. In addition back rests and similar support devices have been developed for use in connection with existing bench seats.
Vanderminden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,666 and Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,921 both disclose foldable or collapsible chairs. Vanderminden provides a small sand chair having a fabric seat and back and relatively short leg support members thereby supporting a person in the sitting position relatively close to the ground plane.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,310 and Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,915 both disclose structures that may be dissembled to a limited extent to allow for easier storage. Smith discloses a cot which incorporates an elongated frame structure having a U-shaped leg member at each of the opposite ends. Nelson discloses a lawn chair having demountable sides and C-shaped cross members.
MacMillan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,988 and Amann, U.S. Pat. No. 823,199 disclose portable back rests which are attachable to existing plane like or bench seats. In the Amann invention, the pivotal back support member is secured to perpendicular braces or seat clamps to provide an easily portable attachment particularly for use with plank or bench seating.
Guylott, U.K. Pat. No. 293,960 discloses a fabric lounge chair whereby the fabric seat and back panel incorporates an attached enclosure means whereby the panel can be rolled up and hand carried. A strap is attached to the fabric to facilitate carrying.
A review of the cited references and patents indicates that notwithstanding the prior inventions, there remains a need for a chair sized and adapted for convenient carrying and storage. Existing products evidenced by the prior art failed to meet the need of a chair having frame components which are substantially the same shape and size wherein all components of the chair could be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled and thereafter enclosed within a bag for storage and transport with the packaged bundle being lightweight and less than 24 inches in length.